Raining Days
by blackwaterfan
Summary: Parecia que cada vez que ela olhava pela janela, a chuva aumentava. E Leah detestava dias chuvosos. – blackwater


**Disclaimer **: Twilight não me pertence, e se eu pudesse escolher ficaria só com os lobos :) Enjoy

**sinopse** : Parecia que cada vez que ela olhava pela janela, a chuva aumentava. Leah detestava dias chuvosos.

**shipper** : Blackwater ( JacobLeah ) PWP ( Plot What Plot? )

**.- rated** : M ( sexo ) ; NC-17

* * *

**Raining Days**

-

-

-

Parecia que cada vez que ela olhava pela janela, a chuva aumentava. Leah detestava dias chuvosos.

Trancada dentro de casa – sem a companhia barulhenta de Seth, que havia ido _jogar vídeo-game_ com Paul – ela podia contar cada gota que batia no telhado. E isso estava fazendo com que ela enlouquecesse. Suspirou pela décima vez no mesmo minuto, aumentando o volume da televisão. Leah também _detestava_ televisão, e isso também estava afetando seu humor. Mau humor.

Sue havia saído de casa cedo, aparentemente, o pai da _coisinha fresca_ – mais conhecida como Bella ( o que na opinião de Leah era uma ironia do destino) – estava de cama. Gripe, infecção... qualquer coisa assim, e sua mãe havia se oferecido para cuidar dele. A morena conhecia muito bem o tipo de cuidado que a mãe estava oferecendo. Exatamente o que ela precisava.

Rolou os olhos com o pensamento. Quanto tempo mesmo? Dois anos... algo próximo disso. Nada de sexo. E também... como?! Sam agora tinha Emily, e todos os outros caras da reserva, bem, todos os outros morriam de medo dela. _Menos um_, claro. Mas esse já estava muito envolvido com os chupadores de sangue.

Trocou de posição no sofá, deitando-se antes de mudar de canal. Uma comédia romântica. _Tudo o que eu precisava_, ironizou. Mocinho conhece mocinha, mocinho fode a mocinha como um coelho, mocinho desaparece... e no final ele voltaria. Aquilo começava a fazer com que suas pálpebras pesassem.

Uma batida firme na porta fez com que ela despertasse. Levantou-se de mau grado, deixando o filme para trás. Não era interessante, de qualquer modo.

— Espere, caramba! Eu já vou abrir! — Reclamou visivelmente irritada enquanto o punho do seu visitante não dava trégua para a porta. — Quem morreu? — Perguntou de cara fechada para Jacob, parado do lado de fora.

— Credo Leah, ninguém morreu.

— Então porque o desespero, moleque?

— Porque está _chovendo_ gênio e eu estou ficando ensopado até os ossos! — Sim estava chovendo e sim ele estava molhado. Tão molhado que a camisa que ele usava marcava os músculos perfeitos. Digno de uma foto daquelas de sites para maiores de dezoito. — Vai me chamar pra entrar ou ficar admirando?

Leah não percebeu – imediatamente – que estava encarando o abdômen do alfa. Era só reflexo. Jacob _sabia _ser sexy naturalmente. E aparentemente estava achando a situação bem divertida, isso se mostrava no sorriso estúpido que tomou seus lábios.

— Entre de uma vez. — Ela disse por fim, liberando o caminho para ele passar. Não era necessário que ele se _esfregasse_ nela, mas ela não reclamou quando ele o fez.

Se pudesse ficar corada – o que era uma impossibilidade devido ao seu tom de pele – Leah estaria beirando o vermelho tomate no momento em que Jacob tirou a camisa.

— O que você 'tá fazendo? — Perguntou em uma voz fraca, visivelmente abalada.

— Tirando a camisa. — Ele poderia se chamar Capitão Óbvio, se quisesse.

— Eu estou _vendo_ isso, animal. Porque, em nome de deus, você está fazendo isso? — Ela já estava recuperada, ou parcialmente.

— Leah, eu estou _molhado_ vou ficar _doente_. Onde é o quarto do Seth? Eu vou pegar umas roupas dele emprestadas.

Leah estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Estava recebendo ordens dentro da sua própria casa ou era só uma impressão? A cunfusão poderia ser muito bem explicada pelo fato de que ela não estava completamente focada em seus questionamentos e sim nos bíceps de Jacob Black. Era necessário foco.

— Você é pouco folgando hein Black?

Alfinetou. 1x0 Leah.

— Você prefere que eu tire a minha calça e fique aqui na sala esperando com você?

— Segunda porta do primeiro piso.

_Merda_. 1x1.

Jacob agradeceu com um aceno curto. Maldito mal educado. Leah novamente se jogou no sofá, desligando a televisão de uma vez por todas. Não estava mais no clima de filmes românticos, mas a pergunta certa era: quando ela esteve?

A risada no andar de cima chamou a sua atenção. O que Jacob poderia ter... Seu quarto. Destrancado. FILHODAPUTA!

A morena praticamente voou pelos degraus até chegar ao primeiro piso. Ele estava dentro do seu quarto, o grande miserável! Iria fazê-lo em pedaços quando colocasse as unhas em cima dele!

Ou não.

— Você demorou sabe? — A voz atrevida dele se parecia com uma carícia. O _estado_ em que ele se encontrava havia a desarmado. Estava ao lado da sua cama e havia uma toalha enrolada na cintura e _apenas isso_.

— O que? — Questionou, perdendo as palavras.

— Eu estava te esperando e você demorou. — Novamente um débil questionamento saiu dos lábios dela. Mas ele estava mais próximo, ela não o viu caminhar, talvez porque tenha sido ela a ir até ele. — Você não se perguntou o por quê de eu estar aqui?

Não. Ela não havia tido tempo para isso!

— Porque você está aqui Jacob?

— Por você.

Leah arrepiou-se. Ele estava mais perto. Perigosamente perto. As mãozorras circundaram sua cintura a colando no corpo dele. Mais um arrepio. Os olhos negros a fitavam intensamente, os lábios deixavam a respiração quente misturar-se com a dela. Outro arrepio.

— Jacob... o que você esta fazendo?

— Nada.

— Eu estou perto demais pra você mentir. — Conseguiu formular a piada, mas ele não sorriu.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada. Você deveria perguntar... — Os lábios cheios dele tocaram a base do pescoço moreno de Leah causando uma série de novos arrepios. — ... o que eu vou fazer.

Ela ficou tentada a zombar. Mas não havia espaço suficiente na sua mente para tanto. Limitou-se a obedecer.

— O que você vai fazer, Jacob?

— Tudo o que você quiser, baby.

Os lábios se chocaram com violência. Ela nunca foi a maior fã da delicadeza, em nenhum aspecto. Gostava de deixar marcas, gostava de ser marcada. Quando os lábios dele sangraram ela sorriu satisfeita com o gemido que recebeu por isso.

Os olhos de Jacob se tornaram mais negros – se isso ainda fosse possível – mas a excitação dele não era medida pelos olhos. Oh não, Leah podia _sentir_ a excitação dele contra o corpo. Um gesto mais ousado e o teria nas mãos. Decidiu por esperar. Jacob não parecia concordar com isso.

As mãos que antes contentavam-se em segurá-la próxima, desfizeram-se da blusa deixando um rastro como se fosse brasa no corpo de Leah, todo o lugar que ele tocava parecia queimar. Um fogo absurdamente delicioso. A calça foi a próxima. Mais rápido do que ela imaginava os dedos hábeis desfizeram-se do botão e do zíper e ele se abaixou para terminar de retirar a peça. A sensação de poder em vê-lo ajoelhado aos seus pés? Era incomparável.

Segurou os cabelos longos dele, enquanto ele estava ajoelhado. Os olhos brilharam e ele gemeu outra vez. Os lábios de Jacob também queimavam. Queimava as coxas torneadas de Leah quando ele as beijou, queimava a barriga firme enquanto ele levantava-se, queimou e marcou o colo antes de novamente tocar a base do pescoço e ali deixar uma marca tão forte que provavelmente duraria semanas para sair.

Leah finalmente gemeu.

Quando o gemido escapou da sua garganta mandou para o inferno o pudor, para o inferno a espera e os jogos. Queria-o inteiro. As mãos pequeninas – se comparadas as dele – desfizeram o nó que atava a toalha ao corpo. Era _melhor_ do que ela esperava. O sexo já rijo apontava para ela perfeitamente ao seu alcance. Era maior do que ela esperava. Tanto quando ela precisava. Tê-lo em mãos seria delicioso, levá-lo aos lábios poderia ser incrível. Mas ela não pode tocá-lo

Por outro lado, Jacob também havia se cansado das brincadeiras. O sutiã e a calcinha foram reduzidos a pedaços inúteis de pano, e tudo aquilo não era pressa. Era tesão. Leah ficaria com hematomas pelo corpo do modo como ele a pegou. As mãos voltaram a cintura e a ergueram em apenas um impulso.

Leah protestaria, mas ao invés do protesto um gemido longo e muito alto saiu dos lábios. Ele a havia penetrado com uma estocada tão brutal que a levou a um limiar dolorido da excitação. A morena encaixou as pernas ao redor do corpo retesado de Jacob, ele esperou que ela abrisse os olhos antes de começar a se mover.

Isso não aconteceria, se ele não tivesse ordenado.

— Leah, eu quero você olhando pra mim.

Ela não respondeu, mas abriu os olhos. Jacob chegava a assustá-la. Muita luxúria, muita loucura, muito desejo nos olhos completamente negros. Mas ele começou a mover-se dentro dela e todos os questionamentos desapareceram. O corpo havia de desabituado a ser invadido daquele modo, Jacob era grande sabia que sentiria dor depois daquilo, mas no momento ele a estava enlouquecendo. As costas se chocaram contra a parede e ele não parou de investir contra ela. A cada estocada o corpo balançava e as unhas longas laceravam os ombros fortes do homem que a segurava.

Sentiu as mãos retornarem a sua cintura, o que ele pretendia fazer? Quando ele saiu completamente de dentro dela ela entreabriu os lábios para perguntar, mas foi calada por um beijo. Um beijo repleto de desejo. Os pés de Leah tocaram o chão e logo suas mãos estavam espalmadas contra a parede, e as pernas afastadas. _Oh Deus_. Ele a penetrou novamente, a mãozorra dedilhando o clitóris fervorosamente enquanto a outra esmagava o seio massageando-o. E a boca beijava, lambia e mordia do lóbulo da orelha aos ombros estreitos.

Ele estava por todos os lado. Ele tocava seu corpo de uma maneira de uma a qual ela nunca pensou em sentir.

— Jacob...

Ela clamava e fazia com que ele aumentasse a velocidade das estocadas e a fúria com a qual a estimulava com os dedos. O corpo apertava. Pequenos espasmos estimulavam o membro rijo dentro dela. Tão perto...

— Jacob... JACOB!

Uma última estocada. Ela tremia em sua _pequena morte_¹ enquanto ele a inundava com o líquido espesso.

* * *

— Leah... Leah... LEAH! LEAH ACORDE GAROTA!

Pulou no lugar. Havia dormido assistindo televisão. Jacob estava parado ao lado do sofá, observando-a. Seu olhar extremamente desconfiado.

— Você 'tá bem?

Tinha sido... um sonho! O melhor orgasmo da sua vida tinha sido um sonho! A chuva ainda não havia passado.

— Leah?

— O que é?

— Você esta suando — Jacob apontou. Leah levou a mão até a testa, limpando as gotículas que lá estavam. — Porque você estava dizendo o meu nome?

Ele estava escutando? _Oh merda_.

— Eu estava sonhando. — Arrependeu-se logo depois de usar essa frase.

— Comigo?

Não havia como negar isso. Ela realmente estava sonhando com ele.

— É.

Se bem que não havia porque negar nada.

— E que tipo de sonho era esse? Você pode me contar?

Porque não?

— Na verdade, eu posso te mostrar _Jake._

Jacob Black arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu ladino. Leah Clearwater a partir daquela tarde sabia o que fazer em entediantes dias chuvosos.

* * *

**na**: hello people! Minha primeira fic Blackwater, espero que vocês gostem e se possível comentem n.n

See ya n.n


End file.
